


What Do You Say?

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tommy being a dick, dumb boys in love, just a lil, punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Billy heard the ruckus before he saw it.The sound of Tommy making a snide comment followed by laughter hit his ears as he entered the change rooms.He saw Steve first. The boy was moving too quick, and next thing he knew, Tommy was on the ground clutching his nose.There were shouts and grunts from the other teammates as they watched on, some hauling Tommy up, others watching. Steve was quickly moving out of the room, pushing past Billy. He leaned back against the door, watching as Steve walked away briskly. Glancing back at the team, Billy pushed himself off the door and followed after him.Based on the prompt: "Just leave me alone."





	What Do You Say?

Billy heard the ruckus before he saw it.

The sound of Tommy making a snide comment followed by laughter hit his ears as he entered the change rooms. 

He saw Steve first. The boy was moving too quick, and next thing he knew, Tommy was on the ground clutching his nose. There were shouts and grunts from the other teammates as they watched on, some hauling Tommy up, others watching. Steve was quickly moving out of the room, pushing past Billy. He leaned back against the door, watching as Steve walked away briskly. Glancing back at the team, Billy pushed himself off the door and followed after him.

_What the fuck was that all about_.

He walked around the school, peering around corners looking for the brunet. Finally, when he walked out onto the oval, behind the school itself, Billy found Steve.

He was sitting on the bleachers, face in his hands.

He made his way over and stood in front of where he sat.

“Mind telling me what the hell happened in there?”

He could see Steve roll his eyes, slumping against the seat behind him as he spoke. “Fuck off, Hargrove. Just leave me alone.” 

“Oh, Hargrove now?” Billy made his way closer. He sat in front of Steve, legs spread as he straddled the bleacher bench. He saw Steve swallow and look away from him. 

“What do you want me to say?” Steve tugged a hand through his hair, eyes still not meeting Billy’s.

Billy levelled him with a cocked brow. “Maybe why you just punched Tommy in the face and ran for it?”

Steve was groaning in frustration, face shoved into his palms again. “He said something. It’s stupid. Forget it.”

Billy leaned forward and swatted Steve’s hands away from his face. Getting a grip on his shirt, he pulled Steve down so he was closer to his face. Looking over the fine details of Harrington, Billy squinted at him. “What did he say?” Steve wasn’t answering him. “Steve, what did he-”

“It was just something stupid!” He yelled out. He wasn’t meeting his eyes again. “He said something. About you- about _us_!”

Billy stilled, his grip on Steve’s shirt loosening, yet he still stayed where he was. Steve was looking to the side, eyes tracing the distance as red dusted his cheeks. 

“I-”

“I know! That’s why I punched him. He was being a piece of shit and- and- I don’t know! It pissed me off that he talked like that about _us_, and-”

Billy kissed him, cutting him off. He clutched Steve’s shirt, holding him close as he connected their lips. Steve was frozen for a moment, unresponsive. And then, he kissed Billy back. His lips moved against Billy’s, tongue tracing his bottom lip teasingly. Billy groaned and deepened the kiss, opening his mouth so that Steve could lick into it. His whole body was alight, goosebumps on his arms and a rush in his ears. Kissing Steve felt like heaven; sweet, hot and _right_.

Steve pulled away all too soon and Billy looked at him through hooded eyes. “What was that for?”

Billy looked into Steve’s dark eyes and shrugged. “Felt like it.” He pushed away a curl from Steves face, tucking it away. He breathed out a scoff. “Tommy’s a dick anyway, don’t let him get to you.”

Steve wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying, Billy could see it in the way he was staring at his lips. 

“Harrington.”

“Yeah?” 

“D’you hear what I said?”

“Mmm…” he traced Billy’s lips with his thumb. “You distracted me. What was it?” 

Billy smiled and licked his lips, catching Steve as he watched the movement. He rolled his eyes. “Nothing. You feeling better?”

Steve was already moving in closer, eyes ducking from Billys eyes to his lips again. He brushed his nose against his, pink lighting his cheeks. Billy’s breath hitched as he made the movement.

“Maybe not _just_ yet.”


End file.
